The Penguins High School Musical 2
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: Skipper, Marlene and Sharpay are back with the second movie of PHSM! Expect lots of: Skilene, gay Julian moments and exploding cameras...x) Rated T...for reaons..
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: For the HSM and POM bros! XD And everyone else. X) Enjoy!**

**(PS, I didn't edit it, so sorry for any mistakes. XP)**

**-88-**

"Spit it out already, fish penguins!" Julian jumped on top of the counter and pointed his finger at the penguins. "Why did I have to stop my super-comfy-pamper-time-floaty-throne manicure to go to this meeting?!"

Skipper gave him a surprised look. "We didn´t call this meeting."

"Well, thanks to anyone who did." Maurice wiped the sweat off his brow.

"What are you implying, Maurice? It is being an honor to be brushing my fur." Julian said.

"Yeah! You are so right, my majesty. But you know, that might be other animals who would just LOVE to brush your fur. Like…" Maurice gave a quick glance around. "Like Kowalski!" The lemur pushed the brush into the penguin's flippers before he even knew what was going on.

"Whaaaat?" The scientist asked confused, his brain leaving the complex structures of an atom model to return back to earth. Julian jumped off the counter and smiled. "Yes, I am liking my new penguin subject."

"Now hold on a minute there, mammal! My soldier is never going to serve a lemur and that counts for ALL of them!"

"Yeah, don´t forget, Julian." Skipper and the king looked down at Antonio, who was amusing himself greatly at the show the zoosters put on. "Sharpay loves Troy."

Julian turned his head back to Skipper, who stared back at him. "Don´t do it…"

"TROY!"

"Ooof!" Skipper made when he hit the floor. Julian sat on top of him.

"Skipper! You´re cheating on me! With Julian?" Marlene was laughing just as hard as the other animals when suddenly the whole room lit up in blue.

"What in the world…?" Skipper pushed the weight off of him and stood up.

A holographic image shimmered in front of the animals

**THE PENGUINS HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 2**

Silence.

Then Marlene broke out cheering and hugged Skipper. "We get to play in another movie!"

Slowly, but surely, the other animals became excited again. Except the penguins who were still staring at the image.

´I have to play in another movie?´ Skipper thought.

´I don´t want to be a girl again!´ Private sighed mentally.

´B-but my science experiments…!´ Kowalski could already picture himself cackling crazily in his lab as he held up the cure for cancer and insanity.

´Whhhoooooaaa…pretty lights…´ Rico´s tongue hung out as he watched the image glowing and flickering temptingly…

"I see everyone´s here!" AT came in, clipboard in hand and pulling the camera equipment behind her in a cart.

"We´re doing another movie?" Julian asked. "Can I be having all the main roles?!"

"No, you´re staying Sharpay."

"But I don´t wannnnnnaaa!" The king sat down and pouted.

AT bend down to him. "Well, in this movie, Sharpay is going to have royal subjects following her everywhere and she can look fabulous while singing on a pink piano."

Julian´s face brightened. "Then it is being obvious. There can´t be anyone as fitting as me when it is coming to Sharpay!"

AT turned off the hologram, then turned around. "Welcome everyone to the second movie of The Penguins High School Musical! I want everyone in the theatre tomorrow at ten in the morning. Cast roles and scripts will be handed out."

"And if we don´t come?" Skipper asked hopefully.

AT shrugged, then smiled. "I let your girlfriend deal with that."

Marlene smiled dazzlingly at the leader penguin. "Come on, Skippy. Don´t you want to share a stage with me?"

"W-well, I-"

"Of course you do!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek, leaving the penguin red and no option.

"Alright, see you there!" AT called then walked over to turn off the hidden camera that filmed the prologue.

**A\N: So that was the prologue! ") More to come! **

**For the beginning chapters it might take a little longer cause I´m finishing up two stories, so I want to focus on them a bit more. But this will also get attention, don´t worry. :]**


	2. The Casting

A\N: So here´s the thing. There´s going to be _one_ author who guest stars for this story, but she´s going to be the _only author_ in here besides AT. _(this was already decided before the story)_

Also, let me know what pairings you want in this story. xD

The pairings so far: Skilene (SkipperxMarlene), Kico (KowalskixRico) and Hanson (HansxClemson)

[-88-]

"Skipper!"

A quiet sound of a door closing and then he heard faint footsteps running his way.

"Marlene…" He turned around and smiled. She rushed up to him and he pulled her in for a hug.

"Are you excited about the musical?" She asked him. His face darkened a little.

"I guess…"

"What´s wrong?"

He sighed. "Even though I like singing and dancing with you…why can´t we just do it alone? Do we really have to do it on camera, where everyone is watching? I just don´t feel comfortable with that. Besides, what if Blowhole saw me? Or Hans?!"

"You´re just too paranoid, Skipper. Why would Hans or Blowhole see you in the first place? It´s not like they have anyway of watching the musical or knowing about it." When she saw his still furrowed brows, she sighed and wrapped her arms around him again. "Look on the bright side, Skip. At least we can openly show our love in front of the whole world. Maybe it´ll get rid of those nasty rumors."

"What rumors?!"

"You know, Marski, Pripper, Skico, Jupper, Julene, Prilene, Marco, Blowski, Skans-"

Skipper made a face as his girlfriend listed the multiple pairings fans came up with. He´d learned about them from AT, who loves shipping one PoM guy with another. What did he ever do to be paired with Hans? Or even worse, Julian?!

They were interrupted by a loud _**BANG!**_ as the doors flew open and the entire zoo rushed in.

Marlene and Skipper separated, but stayed close together.

The animals seemed more upset than ever. Julian was yelling, while Antonio and Maurice tried to calm him, Mort was staring around him with wide yes and Skipper´s team were holding weapons, yelling even louder.

It didn´t take too long so see what´s the problem.

Skipper´s eyes widened and he immediately grabbed Marlene´s paw, holding her close to him.

Mingling in with the Central Park Zoosters, were very familiar, very much hated Hoboken Zoo animals.

Dropping the girl´s paw, he slid over to Hans and Clemson who were currently trying out weird moves that could be top secret ninja attacks…or some poor dance moves.

"Skippa!" The Dane stopped his weird attack…dancing…thingy and spread his wings out for a hug, completely unfazed by the gun barrel pointed in his face. "Nice to see you again, old buddy!"

"What are you doing here, Dane?! And what are all those filthy animals doing here?!" The penguin hissed.

"We´re here for the movie!" Clemson said. He hadn´t changed a bit since Skipper last saw him; the same red fur, glowing neon blue eyes and a crooked smile. "Check this out, I practiced this over a month." He cleared his voice then began singing in a terrible high pitched voice. "THIS COULD BE THE START! OF SOMETHING NEW! IT FEELS SO RIGHT TO BE HERE WITH YOUUUU! AND NOW!" His voice broke a little. "LOOKING _IN_ YOUR EYES! I FEEL IN MY HEEAAARRT! THE START OF SOMETHING NEEEWWWW!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Skipper yelled, shoving his gun in their faces.

"EVVVIIIILLL!" Mort wailed.

"Go home you filthy scumbags!" Private shouted, waving his water pistol around.

At that moment, AT entered the theatre. A moment of shock passed as she saw the scene before her, then she walked into the riot of animals a cart filled with cameras and microphones being pulled behind her. "HOBOKEN! CENTRAL PARK! EVERYONE, SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN! PENGUINS, PUT AWAY THE WEAPONS! HANS! CLEMSON! STOP TALKING AND LISTEN TO ME!" She yelled into the noise. A few seconds flew by, till the animals finally quieted down and soon the theatre returned to normal.

Rico swallowed the weapons he´d regurgitated and Skipper stopped trying to punch Hans.

"What´s going on here?" He demanded.

"I was asking myself the same thing, Skipper! What in the world where you doing shoving guns into people´s faces?"

"They were attacking us!"

"No we weren´t!"

"Shut your beak, Hans! You have no right being here, let alone speaking!"

"Alright everyone!" AT shouted over the once again rising noise. "Let´s calm down, and then I´ll explain why I´ve invited the Hoboken animals here."

"You did thi-" Skipper started, but the director cut him off.

"Since we don´t have enough animals in the Central Park Zoo to fill in all the roles, I thought we could get some help from Hoboken. Besides, they´re very enthusiastic about the play."

"Yeah, we´re going to become famous!" Clemson shouted and only the New Jersians (animals from New Jersey) cheered.

"So," Achat continued. "If everyone will calm down and get into order, I can hand out the roles for everyone."

That distracted almost everyone from the enemies in their theatre and they quieted down to find out which roles they´ll get. Only Rico and Skipper kept a close eye on the other zoo.

"Skipper and Marlene, you´ll be playing Troy and Gabriella." AT started, reading off from a list.

" Kowalski´s still Taylor and Rico´s Chad. Private, someone else will be getting the role of Kelsi, she´s not here today, so you´ll be one of the Sharpets, which are the three girls following Sharpay. Julian´s playing the diva queen, Maurice is Coach Bolton, Mort´s playing as Jason and Antonio is Ryan. As soon as you get your roles, please head to the seats and sit down so I can see who still needs a part."

"Why do I always get the girl roles?" Private complained as he sat down next to the other penguins, who seemed more interested than last casting.

"Alright, Lulu, you´re playing Martha; Savio you´re playing as Mr Fulton, Mr Evans is Clemson and Mrs Evans is Hans; Mason, you´re Zeke, Sharpet 1: Stacy, Sharpet 2: Becky and Sharpet 3 is Private."

"Wait a second!" Hans sprang up from his seat. "Why do I have to play the woman? Why can´t I be the father with the cool helicopter?"

"Because, Hans! Now sit down!" AT said. Hans sat down, muttering about unfairness, while the rest of the crew got their roles.

The parts didn´t change that much. Roger was still Ms. Darbus and Maurice Coach Bolton.

And the rest of the roles, like the jocks, golf players, ect would just be divided amongst the animals who won´t be playing anyone important in those scenes.

Pinky and his flamingo gang though, played all of the cheerleaders because of their fluffy pink feathers and long, flexible legs.

"Alright," AT said, satisfied when they were done. "The first practice starts tomorrow. Don´t be late!"

But only half of the animals heard her over the noisy, exciting chattering that droned the room.

Soon, though, the excitement faded and the last of the zoos were piling out of the theatre. The Hoboken guests were getting their own nesting place in the zoo, much to Skipper´s disdain.

If it were up to him, Hans, Clemson and everyone else would be kicked out on the streets, with only the sewers for shelter. Maybe even for food source too.

"Something smells fishy here…" Skipper muttered to himself.

"Really?" a soft, female voice said behind him. "I think it smells like excitement, stage fright and a lot of beauty products in the future." Marlene´s happy smile faded a little when she saw her boyfriend´s caged expression.

"They´re planning something…something´s gonna go horribly wrong…" Skipper muttered.

The brunette´s smile vanished completely. "Skipper…it´s going to be alright, okay? AT won´t allow anything dangerous to happen to the animals."

"Humans can be dense sometimes," the penguin argued, but let the girl pull him outside into the humid air.

"It´s gonna be alright, you´ll see." She promised again.

Finally letting go of his worries for now, Skipper hugged the otter and gave her a kiss goodbye.

They headed to their homes and Skipper gave a suspicious glare toward the Zoovenier shop where the other zoo was stationed at.

_´This is will certainly be one interesting musical,´ _he thought, joining the other penguins inside of their HQ for training.

**A\N: Sorry, sorry, I´m really sorry for updating so late, I should´ve had this out weeks ago but I´ve been feeling rather miserable lately and you fellow authors probably know what that does to the writing muse. -.- BUT I updated the next chapter and that´s all that matters right? X)**

**(I know this has nothing to do with the story whatsoever, but I wanted to share it anyway! My class is going to star on a local radio station for one short episode! XD Now I have the radio running while writing this, waiting for our show. XP (a few minutes later) It came on! So weird, hearing myself on the radio. xP I sound like a zombie robot. xP)**

**Anyway, R AND R! **


	3. School s Out!

**A\N:** **I´m changing a few words in the script slash songs and adding a few extra scenes or replacing them. Just telling you so no one´s kept wondering. xP**

**Kelsi – Alexis McKenzie**

"You _must_ remember, young thespians, learning is **never** seasonal! So, do allow these shimmering lights of SUMMER-"

The whole class jerked awake when that redeeming word reached their numb hearing, only to sink back into a slight deprived state as they realized they were still in school.

The teacher rambled on, not noticing that none of her students were listening anymore.

"The future greets you with its magic mirror, reflecting each golden moment and each emboldened choice."

Troy Bolton, a short penguin with deep blue eyes and an aura of authority around him leaning back slightly to whisper to his best friend, "Dude, Ms Darbus has snapped her cap!"

"Dude, yu´re actually listenin´?" The gruff voice came from Chad, a scarred penguin who was feared by most students in the school due to his violent and psycho nature.

The alligator Ms Darbus, still unaware of the lack of attention from everyone readjusted her glasses and beamed into the back of the room, where little mouse lemur Jason was.

He had been waving his little paw around, hoping to be called on. It was a wonder that the teacher actually saw him, he was so short that the big desk hid him almost completely from sight.

"Yes, Jason?"

Mort pulled himself onto the table so he could look at Ms Darbus. "What was your favorite summer memory, Ms Darbus?" He squeaked, turning red as all the other students groaned.

They knew what was coming and felt no desire in listening to their teacher talk about how she spent her summer in old libraries and stuffed rooms.

"Ah, yes." Darbus smiled, promising another boring story. "Summer has passed fleetingly since I was your age…"

Troy shook his head and glanced at the back row, where his lovely girlfriend Gabriella sat, an Asian otter with sparkling brown eyes and a cheerful nature.

When their eyes met, said girl grinned, knowing perfectly well how torturous it was for him to sit still an entire lesson, being that hyperactive jock that he is.

"…but I remember each with poignant clarity." Darbus went on.

Troy suddenly felt Chad shifting behind him and tapping him on the shoulder.

"Summer!" the maniac said when Troy turned around, smirking and pointing at the clock.

One minute left till the bell rings. One minute left till school ends. One minute left till they will be released from their stuffy classroom and can escape into the sweet hot and refreshing promise of-

"Summer…" Now Martha, the chimpanzee had joined Chad in his "Summer" mantra.

At first it was quiet, till the other students heard it and joined in. Soon the only ones who weren´t chanting along with the clock were Troy, Mort, who was still listening to Darbus and Darbus herself, who was still ranting.

Two fifty. Two fifty one. Two fifty two. Two fifty three. Two fifty four.

The kids were tensing up, fingering their stuff edgily, eyes only on the clock.

Two fifty five. Two fifty six. Two fifty seven.

Two fifty eight. Two fifty nine…

…_**RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG!**_

The next moment the class was drowning in thrown paper and pencils and a tangled mess of arms and legs as everyone stormed towards the exit.

Someone pulled a radio out of their locker and turned it up on full volume.

Chad seized the opportunity and started singing. "Wat time iz id?" He yelled into the crowd of students.

"Summertime!" They all shouted back.

"It´z ou´ vacation!"

"Wat time iz id?"

"Partytime!"

"That´s right, say it loud!"

Before he could stop himself, Troy joined in singing with the rest of the school.

"Wat time iz id?"

"The time of our lives!"

"Anticipation…"

"Wat time iz id?"

"Summertime!"

"School's out

Scream and shout!"

Everyone yelled and Gabriella pushed through the crowd towards her boyfriend, throwing her arms around him. Troy wrapped his arms around her and grinned.

"Finally summer´s here! Good to be chilling out. I´m off the clock, the pressure´s off! Now my girl´s what it´s all about."

A year ago, Troy only sang in front of the entire school in his worst nightmares. Now it almost feels…natural.

"Ready for some sunshine, for my heart to take a change!" Her voice brought him back to reality. "I´m here to stay, not moving away, ready for a summer romance."

"Everybody´s ready, going crazy, yeah we´re out! Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now!"

"What time is it?"

"Summer time…"

The rest of the partying faded down the hall, leaving two people behind.

"So…I guess this is goodbye for now…" Sharpay said, smiling widely at Zeke.

The brown chimpanzee didn´t keep her gaze, but shyly stole a few glances at her every now and then.

"I shall be missing you a lot of much, Zeke, my loyal cookie maker. Maybe we can be seeing each other during vakashon?"

"Sure, Sharpay, if you want, I´ll be happy to see you." The chimp smiled.

The other rushed forward and embraced him in a dramatic hug. "Yay!" She stepped back, a big smile on her face. "Being faring well, my talented crème burial making panzee!"

"_Chim_panzee!"

"Don´t be sweating out the details."

(-)

"Seriously though, this year I have to make some cash. My parents keep talking about how much college is gonna cost." Troy. He and his friends were heading through the thick crowd of students to get to their lockers.

"Me too, I´m savin up vor a car." Chad. He watched Taylor walked by, her hips slightly swaying in her graceful walk as she walked past the two boys with her "Nerds Rule The Human Race" school bag. The jock watched her disappear in the crowd of students with a predatory look. "So I can take tat little hottie on a propeh date."

(-)

"Gabriella and I had like five job interviews, but those lousy college kids keep beating us out. I guess it´s back to babysitting spoiled little brats again." Martha sighed. She was a dark brown chimpanzee with a flower in her fur and an African accent.

"Come on, they´re not that bad." Gabriella laughed. "Just a little hyper."

"Yeah, that´s the problem with kids these days, right? Always eating too many sweets." Kelsi, a 15 year old girl with dark brown hair and deep green eyes said, watching Zeke feeding Sharpay some cookies. Ryan Evans, the tall Spanish otter rummaged around in his locker next to them, trying real hard not to look like he knew them.

"So what are you going to do this summer, Kelsi?" Martha asked.

"The usual. Grow, write music. Grow."

The girls laughed.

"Okay," Gabriella said. "Catch you guys later. I have to go."

"Bye, Gabriella. See you around, right?"

"Sure."

(-)

Soon everything was packed, goodbyes to teachers who were leaving the school and students who were going away for the summer were said and the students piled out into buses and cars.

"Oh yeah." AT stood up from the seats. "I couldn´t get a bus model thing so we just have to use chairs and pretend it´s one."

"What?" Skipper said. "Are you serious? We´re not in kindergarten."

"If you have any other ideas, I´ll be happy to hear them."

Skipper thought for a moment before grinning. "Of course I have a better idea. Roy!"

"What?" The rhinoceros was in the middle of a game of _Texas hold ´em_ with Bada and Bing.

"We need your help up here."

AT sat back down. "Great idea, Skippy. So far the first."

The penguin just ignored her as everyone made place for the rhino on stage, who was happy to get away from the game (he had this suspicion that the gorillas were cheating).

"We need your help." Skipper repeated.

Five minutes later…he was still trying to convince Roy to do this favor.

"You´ll get extra credit and have a role more in the movie." He said.

"No! Do you have any idea how humiliating it will be for an animal of dignity like myself? Besides, I´m not giving him a ride!" Roy jerked his head toward the lemur king who was standing just a few feet away, declaring loudly, "What an ugly pony. Not even glitter will be prettying up this beast."

The rhino turned back to the officer in front of him. "See what I mean?!"

"Alright, let´s make a deal. You play bus for us for those few minutes and then I´ll let you throw Julian off your back, alright?"

"Deal!"

(-)

The whole bus was filled with students; their excited talking all blended together, made it sound like a huge buzzing bee.

Troy pushed through all the students, stepping over backpacks and books until he reached the end of the bus where Gabriella was.

She smiled up at him when he approached.

"You summer activities consultant has arrived." He declared jokingly, sitting next to her.

The other only smiled lightly. "Hopefully some of those activities will include a job."

"Hey, remember we promised as long as we´re together, it´s cool. Right?"

"You promise?"

"Here´s my promise. Turn around." Troy reached into his pocket and pulled out something.

A small silver necklace lay in his palm, the locket in the form of a penguin with a "T" on his chest.

All around people stopped talking to watch as Gabriella studied the necklace for a second before she turned and pulled Troy in for a hug.

"That´s so sweet, Troy! Thank you!"

"My pleasure," he said, grasped her hands and locking their fingers together, both leaning in closer…

The bus lurched to a stop and Chad jumped up.

"Hoops! Let´z go." He grabbed Troy´s arm and pulled him out of his seat and down the bus aisle.

Taylor and Martha joined Gabriella and pulled her out of the bus, whispering the entire way.

Kelsi was about to follow them when Sharpay stood up and blocked her way. "Be listening to your kin- er, queen, Kelsi! You are to serve me piano music at my country summer club. The rehearsal piano is moving so it can no longer play for us."

"Or hiding." The younger girl said under her breath, but the diva queen heard her nonetheless.

"Now don´t be silly, Kelsi. How can a piano hide?"

"Well, it can´t move either!" Ryan said.

"Shut your mouth, no one is asking you, brother dear. Anyway, you have the job Kelsi so don´t be messing it up!"

"Of course…er, have a good summer, you two!" The pianist hurried outside, giving Julian a annoyed look.

Sharpay watched her go with a slight headshake. "Commoners. Always so eager to be pleasing but having so little intelligence to do it right."

"Cheer up, Shar, it´s summer. We can do whatever we want to! Everything changes." Ryan said, trying to get back the lighthearted summer mood back.

His sister ignored him, a plotting smile creeping up her lips.

Ryan shifted uncomfortably, knowing all too well that this was the fool proof sign of another scheme churning in his sister´s head.

"Ryan, who is the absolute East High´s primo boy?"

"I´d say Troy Bolton has that category pretty much locked up, don´t you think?"

"And East High´s primo girl?"

The dawn of realization appeared on Ryan´s face as he saw where this conversation was heading.

"Answer the question!" His sister barked at his hesitation and he winced slightly. "Gosh…you?"

Satisfied, Sharpay turned away from him to grab her purse, the smile even bigger. She started murmuring something to herself and after a moment, the Spanish otter could understand what it was.

"Sharpay, Troy. Troy, Sharpay. Sharoy, Tropay, Trarpay…" She was making up names for the TroyxSharpay pairing!

"Shar!" Ryan snapped his fingers in front of her face to get back the girl´s attention.

"It just makes sense!" Sharpay said.

"Evidently not to Troy." Ryan said.

"But it´s summer, Ry." She put on her sunglasses and flashed him a bright smile. "Everything changes."

Groaning, Ryan grabbed his schoolbag and headed backstage to change out of his costume.

Julian checked his reflection in the pocket mirror one more time before heading towards the rear of the bus. "Now be lowering yourself, ugly pony, I have to be getting off."

"Very well, you´re majesty." Roy snorted and kicked out, throwing Julian off his back and into the opposite wall.

"Roy!" AT yelled at him. "If he broke any bones, you´ll be playing as Sharpay. And the rest of you, great job! Same time tomorrow!"

**A\N: Another chapter´s done! X) **

**Alexis McKenzie belongs to (or is) […]**


	4. Breaking Bones

"Guys, are you ready yet?" Marlene called from behind the curtain that separated the boys´ changing room from the girls´.

"Comin!" Rico called. He gave Skipper, the last one still in the room, a questioning look. The penguin sat in front of the mirror, staring intently into its surface.

"I´ll be there in a second. Go without me."

"Yes sir."

After Rico slid out, Skipper focused back to the mirror. His other self stared back. "I look terrible." Skipper sighed and the other Skipper agreed silently.

"I´m scared." He added, then, as the other him said nothing, he continued. "I know that I´m not the best actor out there, what if Marlene finds someone else who is much better at acting and romance than I am? There are some decent Hoboken newcomers and they are pretty good looking." He sighed. "I bet they´ll have a much better chance of getting Marlene´s complete and total admiration and love."

"I agree with you there, my dear friend." A thick accented voice said from behind him.

Skipper´s eyes widened, then he spun around, glaring at the grinning puffin.

"How much did you hear?!" The penguin hissed.

"Enough to know that you´re afraid of losing your beloved Marlene to someone from my zoo. Or enough to blackmail."

"You won´t tell anyone about this! Anyone! Do you hear me?" Skipper grabbed Hans, who was looking pretty smug.

"Maybe," He said slowly, "or maybe I´ll-" The puffin happened to glance over Skipper´s shoulder while he spoke. In a flash the Dane´s expression changed. The grin quickly dropped off his face and was replaced by a look of absolute horror.

Skipper wasn´t fooled one bit. "Drop the act Hans, I´m not going to look behind me so you can get away! So, if I catch you telling ANYONE about this, I´ll-"

Hans suddenly grabbed Skipper´s flippers and wrenched himself free of them, panic written all over his face. He grasped for breath and words for a few seconds, before turning and fleeing out the door.

_What´s his problem?_ The officer turned to look behind him. Everything was perfectly normal.

_Damn puffin, _Skipper though angrily and slid out of the room to join the others.

**-8-**

When Skipper came out from behind the curtains, he couldn´t believe his eyes. The entire theatre had changed from a large room with chairs and curtains to a country club with a large swimming pool and deck chairs.

The others were getting ready, practicing walking around in flip flops or making smoothies.

The ´sunlight´ was produced by a huge fake sun hanging in the corner, shining onto what used to be the stage.

Skipper looked into the basket where the clothes were for the actors. He grimaced when he picked up the remaining shorts and walked over to AT, who was arguing with Julian as to why they couldn´t have real water in the pool.

"…a pool without having the water in it is not being a pool!" The lemur said. He looked silly in his pink, sparkly bikini and oversized sunglasses.

"The water could ruin all the technical equipment if someone splashes. And there are dances in the water, so I´m not taking the risk." AT said.

"And if we are promising not to splash the water up too high?"

"There are electric cords running underneath the stage! No, we´re going to use the little blue glass stones."

Skipper walked up and interrupted them by holding up the Hawaii-patterned shorts. "I´m not wearing this." He said.

The director shrugged. "That´s what everybody else said too. I don´t have anything else, so you´ll have to wear this or go skinny dipping."

"I have feathers!"

"Yeah, but Troy doesn´t."

She walked away to help other characters. Skipper glared at the shorts and Julian at the pool.

About ten minutes later the pool was filled with little blue pebbles and everyone was in place for the recording.

**-8-**

"Ah, Ms Evanss! Mr Evanss! Welcome back to Lava Springss!" Mr Fulton hissed in welcome, slithering over to the two mammals.

"Fulton." Sharpay gave him a curt nod. "Where´s my little Boi?"

Mr Fulton shoved a crate towards her, where her pet chameleon Boi sat.

While the girl took him out and showered him with kisses until Boi was bright purple, Ryan turned to the manager.

"So I heard you went back to the rainforest during winter break."

"Yeah, it was very delicious. Lots of small furry animals to choke down."

Sharpay set her chameleon down. "Now, Fulton. I can´t be waiting for me to win the Star Dazzling Award again!"

"Ahem!" Ryan gave her a meaningful look.

"I mean, for us to be winning, of course. Now, unpack our bags, slimy snake and don´t hold us up any longer. I have a lot of sun tanning and smoothie drinking to do!"

A murderous look crossed Savio´s eyes for a split second. He took a deep breath, swallowed down his anger grabbed the suitcases with his tail, gliding away.

The two siblings started walking towards the pool, where three girls where already waiting for them.

"Sharpay!"

"Girls."

"Sharpay, what´s the new theme for this talent show?"

"Come on, ladies. We´ll talk once we are lieing down." Sharpay led the way to some blue deckchairs and took the most comfortable one while her brother and the Sharpets took the remaining chairs.

"So what has been made new while I was gone?" The diva queen asked while a waiter served them smoothies.

"Oh so much!" Emma, a dark brown badger said. "The spa has been redone and there is seaweed body scrub on the menu."

"What can be more fabulous?!" Jackie, a light brown badger, sighed.

Sharpay made a face. "The body scrub without the disgusting seaweed."

Ryan grimaced. "Sis, we have the pool and entire club to enjoy all summer long plus the new mini golf set up. What more do you need?"

"More ice!?" She held up her drink whose ice cubes were dissolving fast.

"Right away, Ms Evans!" Bada the waiter grabbed the tiny glass with great difficulty and carried it away.

The song started and Julian jumped up and began his performance.

Meanwhile, Skipper stood by with a dark scowl as he watched his young rookie dance in girl´s clothes with Stacy, Becky and Julian. I was bad enough Private had to play a girl, but also dance like one?

He took his eyes off them for a moment and found Marlene, standing off a little ways. She looked amused, and Skipper realized she had been watching him making faces at the scene.

The penguin made a dramatic gesture towards Julian as if to say, ´_Would you want Private dancing with that guy?´_

Marlene shook her head wearily at him and focused back on the scene.

"Fabulous pool, fabulous splash, fabulous parties even fabulous trash!" Private, Stacy and Becky danced around the pink piano sitting in the middle of the pool with Sharpay sitting on top posing with drink in hand and smile in place.

"Fabulous hair, fabulous style. Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile!"

"Come on." Rico nudged his leader.

"Huh, what? Oh yeah, our part." Skipper stood up and slid out from back stage onto the main arena with Chad.

The penguin rose from his glide and started walking into the pool area with an air of causality and authority, flashing a smile at Marlene before turning towards the pool, where the act would continue…at least that was the plan. As soon as he jumped to his feet after the slide, his feet got caught in a bunch of cables and he flew across the stage, over the pool and knocking Julian off the piano before crash landing into the opposite wall.

As he crashed, he heard his bones cracking and a terrified scream before painful aches shot through his head and he lost consciousness.

**-8-**

Skipper awoke a few hours later in a white bed, with worried, out of focus faces hovering over him. He took a moment to blink away the blurriness before sitting up. His head felt like it had been rolling around in a rock slide. The rest of his body wasn´t feeling much better either.

"Skipper!" Marlene grabbed his flipper and he was thankful she didn´t try to hug him. That wouldn´t have felt so good.

"Skippah, are you okay?" Private stood next to the otter, face showing equal concern.

"Not r-really…did I break something? I feel like I´m going to fall apart any moment. I cracked my skull, didn´t I?"

"No, you´re fine." AT pushed through the crowd of animals to his bedside. "Just a few bruises and you´re going to have a hell of a headache, but nothing a few bandages and aspirins can´t fix. Tomorrow we´ll shoot the scene again. This time, Skippy, try not to go flying on the stage. A few steps would do."

The penguin glared at her, but she already turned and walked out. The other animals followed her, except the team and Marlene.

For a few moments there was an uncomfortable silence and Skipper´s eyes shifted between Marlene and the other penguins.

Thankfully Kowalski was a smart bird and got the message quickly. Grabbing the others´ flippers, he said, "We´ll head back to the theatre and…uh, make sure the Hoboken animals don't try anything."

Skipper nodded and the team left. After the door closed Marlene took a seat on the bed next to him.

"Do you know anything about my injuries?" He asked her.

"Well, according to Kowalski´s report, you got away with a bump on your forehead and a sprained ankle. That´s a lot better than the three broken cameras and the shattered microphone´s fate."

Skipper leaned back against his pillow. "I actually don´t care much about the equipment. I should´ve broken all of them then we wouldn´t continue doing the stupid movie."

"Come on, Skip, it´s not that bad."

"Two of my men are cross-dressing plus Kowalski has to pretend to have a relationship with Rico! It´s very bad!"

"It´s called acting, my dear Skipper. It´s not like they´re really gay."

For a moment there was silence, then the penguin remembered something, curtly before he passed out.

"Marlene, someone screamed just before I hit the wall…was that you?" He added, hopeful that just seeing her boyfriend get hurt was enough to freak Marlene out.

"No, that was Hans." She said.

"Oh…huh?"

"He acted really weird, kept talking about how the cable moved to trip you and that someone wanted to kill you and the rest of us too. Clemson had to take him away because he wouldn´t stop screaming."

Skipper frowned at this. "You know what Marlene? Today, before we started recording, Hans and I were alone in the dressing room and we were…talking then he suddenly got this horrified look on his face and stared at something behind me. I thought he was just trying to prank me or something."

"Really? That´s weird."

The other chuckled. "Hey this is starting to sound like a horror movie or something. Especially since Hans was gaping into the mirror that was behind me…" He trailed off.

The two looked at each other in a moment of fright, before Marlene nervously cleared her throat. "It´s nothing, I´m sure. Well, I should get going. You really need rest if you´re expected to continue acting tomorrow."

"Okay. Well, goodnight Marley. See ya tomorrow."

After the girl disappeared, the penguin went through their previous conversation.

_No, there´s no way. This is silly. I just had some bad luck today and Hans probably drank too much coffee. I should just sleep and forget about it. _

With that, Skipper turned around and fell into a dreamless sleep, with head still lightly throbbing. It had slipped his mind that Hans doesn´t drink coffee.

**A\N: Leave a review and some criticism on the way out! =)**


	5. First day at work

**A\N: **_**Notice to all my readers: Felix Kjellberg has started a charity for clean water and wells in dry countries. Please help support his charity, even if you donate less than one dollar, it still helps. All the links are on my profile. Thanks! X)**_

The next day, Skipper was released from medical care and was surprisingly fit to go, just like AT had said.

He got rid of his bandages and band aids and joined the others, who were already on stage, in their costumes. A large pool filled the corner of a stage, in it a white piano.

"Hurry up and get ready, Skipper." AT said, walking up to him. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, but why are we doing the pool scene again?"

"The last time we got interrupted by a flying penguin and the scene wasn´t complete. So we´re doing it again. Now go get dressed."

They finally got to the end of the song and this time Skipper was more careful where he stepped.

_I want fabulous!_

_Fabulous hair, fabulous style._

_Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile!_

_Oh I like what I see, I like it a lot. _

_Is this absolutely fabulous?_

_Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous…_

_Absolutely…_

Troy smiled and waved at Gabriella.

_Not!_

She waved back. Disappointed and furious Sharpay went to the edge of the pool, glaring at Troy before launching herself in. "AHHHHHH!"

Gabriella immediately jumped into the pool and swam to Sharpay, grabbing her arm.

The diva queen thrashed around wildly, throwing pebbles everywhere and screaming on the top of her lungs. "I´M DROWNING! I AM DROWNING! SAVE ME!"

"It´s okay, I got you!" Marlene yelled over the other´s shrieking.

Sharpay stopped her screaming and wild antics and glared at the otter. "What are you doing here?"

"I´m the new lifeguard."

"…FULTON!"

The manager slithered over to the pool. "Yess, Mss. Evanss?"

"I told you to hire Troy Bolton! Troy! Not his girlfriend and most definitely not his loser friends!" She shouted. Everyone around had stopped their activities by now and gathered around the pool to see what the commotion was all about.

"Wait a minute!" Troy said, beginning to realize why Fulton called him out of the blue and offered him a job at this country club. "This was all your set up? You wanted me to come here so you could try to snatch me away from Gabriella."

"We were meant to be together!" Sharpay cried, stomping her foot.

Troy shook his head while Fulton wrapped his tail around the girl and lifted her out of the pool. Sharpay marched off, Ryan and the Sharpets following her with towels and soothing words.

After the scene of Sharpay storming into the yoga class to shout at her mother and then ordering Fulton to make them want to quit, the crew stopped for a lunch break.

The theatre had an extra room for lunch and breaks; there were couches against the wall and round tables with chairs or standing places. The whole place had a different feel than the wooden, dark theatre rooms. It was painted white, with a layer of carpet on the floor and bright lights hanging from the ceiling.

Usually the animals broke up into small groups; Skipper and Marlene, Kowalski and Rico, Private and the badgers, Julian and his subjects and so on.

Hans and Clemson were sitting on a red leather couch preparing to eat lunch alone when the lemurs suddenly popped up. Julian studied the couch and its seated owners for a second before wrinkling his nose and sitting down on a couch opposite of the two Hobokeners.

His subjects followed.

Hans glanced between Clemson and the others, eyebrows raised. Clemson looked just as baffled.

Julian took out his lunch, a mango, grapes and a banana. He peeled the yellow fruit first, throwing its skin over his shoulder.

"I see you two are being befuddled at my presence." Julian said. "It is being simple. All the other animals are having stinky tuna rolls and I cannot be handling the fishy smell. So I´ve decided to eat my lunch here, at the non fishy corner." He looked over Hans´ Danishes and when he confirmed the other had no fish, he bit off half of the banana.

"I´m having a mango roll for lunch!" Mort said, holding up a mango. He rolled it across the table and then dashed after it when it hit the floor.

"Well, we´re honored to know that you prefer us over tuna rolls, Julian." Clemson said, chuckling.

"No, no, do not think flattery will make me overlook your past mistakes, Clemy-son! I have not forgotten how you tried to steal my kingdom, you sneaky traitor!"

Hans lay back against the armrest while Clemson shot grapes into his beak. "Ah, he isn´t needing your kingdom anymore, funky monkey. He´s got his own kingdom now."

"True that." The red lemur smirked at the Dane slyly, throwing another grape at Hans, who caught it.

Hans caught it and winked, as if sharing some secret joke with his friend.

Julian shrugged returning to his meal while Mort jumped back onto the couch. "Well, his kingdom can´t be as awesome as mine! I have a bouncy!"

The other two didn´t respond.

"Why aren´t you eating, Maurice?" Julian suddenly asked, realizing his right hand man had just been sitting there, gazing thoughtfully at the two villains.

"You´re gay." The other responded. Julian gasped.

"Maurice! How could you be daring to suggest that I like like Mort?! He´s so stupid and ugly! I am getting the creepy crawlers in just thinking about do the making out with him! Besides, he´s not even a gir-"

"Your majesty, not you! I was talking to Clemson and Hans."

"Oh."

The aye aye turned to the two across the couch, sharing a drink with each other. "You guys are together, aren´t you?"

Clemson put the soda can down, his face slowly heating up. "Well…"

"Yes we are. Got a problem with that?" Hans said, his ripped wings curled to balls in defense.

"No, of course not. I was just curious." Maurice explained. "Don´t worry, we won´t tell anyone."

Julian snickered, shifting his gaze from Hans to Clemson repeatedly.

"Right, Julian?" The grey lemur elbowed his king, who nodded, still smirking. "Of course, I won´t be telling anyone. But explain me dis: When you two make babies, which one of you becomes pregnant? The bird or Clemy-son? And will your kids have beaks and bushy tails? Ha ha! That will look even stupider than Mort!" He laughed, Mort joining him, even though he had no idea what they were laughing about.

Hans sat up again and glared at the ring-tailed lemur.

"Or, or will the babies have to be breast feeded by him?!" Julian pointed at Clemson and laughed. Nearby animals looked over to see what the issue was.

Hans sprang up to shut him up, but his boyfriend was quicker. He grabbed Hans´ wing and dragged him off, while Mort and Julian were still cracking up.

Maurice shook his head in disbelief at the two and left the table to eat lunch with someone not as weird. He chose Skipper and Marlene´s table.

Fortunately, the couple wasn´t in the middle of any romantic activities. Instead, they were reading over the script for the next scenes and discussing the parts.

The lemur pulled up a chair from an empty table and sat down at their table.

"Hi Maurice." Marlene smiled. "Looking for some peace to eat your lunch?"

"Yeah, ´peace´. The word ceases to exist whenever it nears Julian." The aye-aye bit into the apple.

"What´s he cackling about?" Skipper asked, watching Julian climb back onto the couch, still grinning widely. "The last time I´ve seen him like this was when the private was molting."

"Nothing important." Maurice answered, remembering his promise to Hans and Clemson.

"Okay, guys!" AT came into the cafeteria. "Lunch is over. Everyone back into their costumes and on stage in fifteen minutes!"

**-8-**

"I am hoping that Chief Michael will teach me the art of Austrian flake pastry." Mason said.

The East High Wildcats were standing around the big kitchen, which would be their main working place for the next weeks. The room was huge and expensive, a couple of stoves lay scattered around the place, there were hundreds of drawers and cupboards for just the equipment. An extra room lay beside it, filled with two refrigerators, an enormous freezer and shelves stacked with soup cans and bags of sugar, flour and salt.

The workers themselves had their hair and sleeves back, a netting for their hair and white aprons with a name tag pinned to it.

Zeke sat on top of the counter with Rico and Taylor, dreaming on about his job.

"And Sharpay´s going to be where I work every day! How much better can summer get, right? Right?"

"A reel dream come tru." The penguin rolled his eyes.

"If you actually get to know her…I mean, she´s-"

"Dude!"

"Alright everyone, ssharpen your earss and knivess." Mr Fulton slithered in.

His low, menacing hiss captured everyone´s attention immediately. They stopped whatever they were doing and turned to him.

"You´ve all received the information on which job you´ll be in charge of, I pressume?"

The group nodded.

"Good…" Fulton slid the rest of his long body in and curled it around him. "Ass you may have noticed, this place iss a five sstar country club. The guesstss demand top sservice, so that means NO LAZINESS, NO PART TIME JOB and absolutely NO SKIPPING WORK OR BOTHERING MEMBERS DURING YOUR BREAK WITH YOUR PRESENCE! Capisce?"

The students all jumped back when he began to yell, towering himself over the Wildcats.

"And if anyone makes any mistake." Fulton said, mouth curled into a alarming delightful smile. "I will eat you."

"…"

And in that moment, Gabriella walked in, completely oblivious to the scene in front of her. "Hey everyone! I was just over at the spa and guess what! They have a seaweed scr-"

Mr Fulton´s eyes narrowed and he shot out his tail, wrapping it around the startled girl and bringing her closer to him.

"Gabriella!" Troy jumped out of the group huddle and ran towards his girlfriend. "Let her go, Fulton!"

The snake ignored him. "Mss. Montez…I wass jusst explaining the rules to your fellow peerss. Anyone care to repeat what I ssaid?"

"…"

"Jason! How about you?"

"Um, we are not supposed to do bad job on our work, we shouldn´t be lazy or take breaks from our job without permission from Mr Fulton or Ms Evans and we are not allowed to skateboard in the water while juggling snow cones or the snake will eat us."

"Yess, all of that wass correct except the lasst rule. Mss Montez, if ssomeone drowned in your abssence, you´ll pay fee the family demandss. Now go!" He released her onto the floor and Troy was by her side in an instance.

"Chop, chop, chop!" Fulton said, sliding out.

"Gabi, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, Troy…just a little shaken."

Taylor loosened herself from her hold on Chad. "Okay, that man officially scares me."

Troy stood up. "Look guys, I know he isn´t the friendliest boss in America, but you do have to consider that he´s working for Sharpay."

"True."

"Yeah, that´s gotta be bad."

"Exactly. Besides, we have a basketball court, two free meals a day and we only have to wear these stupid outfits on duty. This is still our summer and I don´t know about you guys, but I´m not going to let a slimy, big headed overgrown worm ruin my vacation! Right?"

A few muttered in agreement.

Gabriella looked around at the still doubtful looking faces of her friends. She hopped on top a kitchen counter and stood standing, facing her friends. "Come guys! Troy´s right! We´re not going to be intimated by a blonde monkey in lipstick and high heels!"

Her boyfriend climbed up next to her.

"This is the same Sharpay Evans we go to school with! And Mr Fulton can´t exactly harm us! The worst thing that could happen is we get kicked out of the club!"

"Wat team?!" Chad shouted suddenly, jumping up from the table top he had been sitting on.

"Wildcats!"

"Wat team?!"

"Wildcats!"

"Wat team?!"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats!"

"Get your head in the game!"

**A\N: That´s it for the fourth chapter! Don´t worry, Kico is gonna come soon. ;)**

**Thanks for leaving a review and don´t forget to donate to the water charity! =)**


End file.
